A Red String
by lowercases
Summary: Lagipula, pada akhirnya aku akan kembali kepadamu — saat Miku harus bertemu dengan teman-teman baru, menempuh tantangan yang berbeda dalam hidupnya, dan tentu saja, belajar tentang cinta — kaito/miku


Miku menjatuhkan tas ranselnya ke atas meja, melihat sekitarnya, orang-orang baru yang tidak begitu ia kenal. Hari ini adalah hari pertama tahun ajaran baru, kali ini Miku menjadi seorang kakak kelas dan adik kelas di waktu yang sama. Alias kelas sebelas.

Tahun ini guru-guru bertindak sadis karena seluruh siswa satu angkatan benar-benar diacak _random_ tanpa ampun, mau tidak mau teman yang semula dekat kini harus berada jauh, dan kini di kelas barunya Miku benar-benar merasa asing dengan teman-teman barunya, ya paling tidak ada satu-dua orang yang dia kenal cukup baik: Gumi dan Meiko.

Lamunan Miku mendadak buyar ketika seorang lelaki mengetuk mejanya, "Duduk hei Cantik, _Sensei_ bentar lagi datang."

Mendengar godaan iseng lelaki itu, Miku salah tingkah, ia segera duduk sambil membuang muka. Mengundang tawa yang tak terdengar dari lelaki dengan rambut pirang itu.

Di sela-sela salah tingkahnya, seorang laki-laki juga menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya, "Len itu _casanova_ , jangan tertipu sama wajah manisnya."

Miku menoleh, menemukan iris mata safir bersama surai rambut dengan warna yang sama.

"Hai! Namaku Kaito."

.

.

* * *

Disclaimer: i do not own vocaloid

Notes: written in rush, im dying bc the college entrance exam is near (plus its killing me) so pls bear with me, unbetaed, its been a long time since i wrote a fanfic so ive lost my touch, and i havent really thought thoroughly about the main storyline. Hope i can finish the updates post haste yay.

* * *

.

.

Kali ini bel berdentang dua kali menandakan jam istirahat telah datang, jam pertama diisi dengan perkenalan dan beberapa tata aturan yang disebutkan oleh wali kelas mereka: Kiyoteru _sensei_ , beberapa di antaranya adalah memilih kepengurusan kelas pada pertemuan yang akan datang.

Meiko menghampiri Miku setelah Kiyoteru _Sensei_ melangkah keluar kelas. Namun ketika matanya melihat Kaito duduk di sebelah Miku, wajah Meiko berubah jahil, gadis berambut pendek itu meninju bahu Kaito kasar, "Heh Bocah, kemana aja?"

Miku menoleh ke arah Meiko, "Mei! Untung kita sekelas!" Miku memeluk gadis itu sambil tetap duduk di bangkunya.

Kaito ikut berbicara, "Sialan, dulu aku dosa apaan ya sampai harus sekelas sama Meiko."

"Gak tahu diuntung ya, padahal yang dulu ngajarin kamu sepeda kan aku!" Meiko membalas pelukan Miku sebelum meninju kembali Kaito, "kangen dikit kek, sama sepupu."

Miku nyengir, "Kalian sepupu?"

Kaito meringis memegangi bahunya yang sudah menjadi korban tinju seraya mengangguk, "Padahal aku ngarep punya saudara perempuan yang manis, tapi emang nasib dapetnya yang sangar kayak rentenir."

"Heh Kaito Shion!" Meiko melayangkan lagi tinjuan maut.

"Seru amat," Len menghampiri dengan tangan memegangi ponsel.

Miku mengerjapkan matanya ketika menatap Len, "Apaan sih nimbrung-nimbrung."

"Eh, Cantik," Len nyengir, "minta ID line sini," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan ponsel.

Meiko mendengus menatap Len, "Perasaan kamu juga kan ekskul _handball_? Kalian kan satu ekskul, harusnya satu grup dong?"

Kaito menatap Miku dengan wajah terkejut, "Kamu? Ekskul _handball_?"

Miku mengiakan dengan anggukan, "Emang kenapa?"

"Enggak sih, kudengar ekskul itu kan pelatihnya keras, kamu tangguh ya," Kaito memuji Miku dengan wajah berbinar.

Meiko menimpali, "Aku gak akan dibilang tangguh nih? Aku ikutan klub pecinta alam lho."

"Kamu sih, barbar!" Kaito tertawa mengejek. Meiko mengganti sasaran tinju menjadi pipi.

Len menengadah, tidak lagi memerhatikan ponselnya. Ia baru saja mengecek daftar anggota di grup line _handball_ , dan memang ada Miku di dalamnya, " _Addback_ ya, Cantik!" Ujarnya dengan kerlingan genit.

Miku mengiakan sebelum bertanya, "Kamu anak _handball_ tapi kok aku nggak pernah lihat kamu latihan?"

Len terdiam sebelum menjawab, ia baru hendak buka suara ketika Gumi menghampirinya dan menyela, "Soalnya dia cuma numpang nama, ekskul dia tuh banyak banget."

"Gumi!" Wajah Miku makin cerah ketika kembali menemukan wajah yang familiar.

"Oh, si Gumi-Segala-Tahu?" Len mendengus menatap Gumi, "seenggaknya kacamata segede gabanmu itu kelihatan fungsinya, untuk mengorek kehidupan orang lain."

"Oh, si Playboy-Pecundang?" Gumi membalas tanpa rasa tersinggung, " _mind you_ , ini namanya _goggles_ , dan aku nggak setuju kamu temenan sama Miku, bahkan berani pedekate sama dia."

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan tajam sebelum Meiko dan Kaito melerai keduanya.

"Aku mau ke kantin, kalian mau ikut?" Meiko mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Kaito menyeret Len agar berpisah dari Gumi, "Kita pergi dulu, semoga gendutan ya Meiko!"

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kamu udah temenan sama si kembar Kagamine dari kecil?" Meiko mengerjapkan mata terkejutnya. Mereka bertiga tengah berjalan di koridor menuju kantin, mengobrol tentang asal mula pertengkaran seorang Kamui Gumi dan Kagamine Len.

Gumi mengangguk tegas, "Len jahil banget sama adik kembarnya, aku nggak bisa tinggal diam."

Miku tertawa nyeleneh, "Sudah kuduga, Gumi si superhero," Miku merangkul Gumi, "pasti kamu membela Kagamine Rin sampai-sampai cowok itu kesal setengah mati."

" _Well_ , dia orangnya cerdas, tapi sangat terang-terangan, jadi membalas ejekannya mudah bagiku," Gumi mengangkat bahu, "tapi ngomong-ngomong, menurutmu, si Len itu gimana? Kamu nggak suka sama dia kan?"

"Biasa saja kok," Miku mengangkat alisnya, "memangnya kenapa?"

Gumi bergidik ngeri, "Aku cuma berharap kamu berakhir sama cowok yang lebih baik daripada dia."

"Gimana kalau Kaito? Dia bodoh sih, tapi dia baik," Meiko tersenyum sembari mengangkat jempolnya, Gumi sumringah mendengar nama Kaito disebut.

"Kalau Shion aku setuju! Kudengar dia belum pernah pacaran, ya?"

Meiko mengangguk pede, "Mau nggak nih Miku? Aku bisa comblangin."

"Aku nggak tertarik punya pacar," Miku tertawa hambar, "dan kalau kalian nawarin nyomblangin, comblangin saja aku sama kakak kelas yang rambutnya pink itu, yang anak aikido."

Gumi langsung merasakan semangatnya turun drastis, "Yang bener aja, kamu masih suka sama dia?"

Miku mengangguk mantap.

"Siapa sih?" Meiko mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Namanya kalau nggak salah Yuuma. Kamu tahu gak? Orangnya pendiam banget, jarang kelihatan pula..." Gumi mendesiskan namanya seperti menyebut sesuatu yang tabu.

"Hus! Berisik ah, kehidupan cintaku gaada asik-asiknya lagian. Ngomong-ngomong Mei, kamu punya pacar nggak?" Miku mengalihkan pembicaraan, Meiko menggumam sebelum menjawab.

"Punya, tapi orangnya rahasia. Hehe."

.

.

.

.

"Menurut kamu, Hatsune cantik nggak?" Len memandang dinding dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Hah?" Kaito menaikkan sebelah alis, "rasanya nggak pantes deh ngomongin cewek sambil pipis begini, imajinasiku rusak."

"Jawab aja kali, nggak usah dibayangin!" Len sewot.

Kaito menyelesaikan urusan kantung kemihnya sebelum membenarkan celananya, setelah itu baru dia menjawab Len, "Nggak cantik sih, manis menurutku."

Len juga menyelesaikan urusannya dan berjalan bersama Kaito ke wastafel untuk mencuci tangan masing-masing, "Perasaan cantik sama manis sama aja."

"Beda," Kaito membalas dengan tawa kecil.

"Oh ya?" Len menimpali, sementara Kaito tidak menjawab lagi.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi, suara helaan napas lega terdengar membahana. Miku mengerang sembari melemaskan tangannya, sementara Kaito perlahan mendekatinya dengan wajah berseri.

"Hatsune, mau pulang bareng nggak?" Kaito menawarkan sembari mengeluarkan kunci motor dari saku celananya, "hari ini _handball_ nggak ada jadwal kan?"

Miku mengerjapkan matanya, "Iya sih aku hari ini nggak ada ekskul.. tapi boleh nih? Kamu nggak bonceng siapa-siapa emang?"

"Meiko bilang dia diantar pulang pacarnya, jadi, jok belakangku kosong," Kaito nyengir.

"Boleh nih! Caw!" Miku berdiri dengan semangat membayangkan ongkos pulangnya tetap utuh. Ia menoleh ke arah Gumi, biasanya mereka menyebrangi jalan bersama ketika pulang, tapi tidak hari ini, Miku melambaikan tangan "duluan ya, dadah!"

Miku berjalan cepat meninggalkan kelas, disusul Kaito mengikuti dari belakang, Len melemparkan pandangan bertanya padanya, Kaito hanya tersenyum membalas Len.

"Keduluan deh," Gumi bercelutuk sembari berjalan melewati Len, "gak usah ngarep makanya."

"Berisik," Len mendengus dan berjalan menjauhi Gumi. Di depan kelasnya, Rin sudah berdiri menunggu Len, "eh, sudah nunggu lama ya?"

Rin tertawa kecil, "Kayak yang nggak pernah bikin nunggu aja, cepetan ah, laper nih!"


End file.
